


Hello?

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [15]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: Almost three years they lived separately, they stopped talking to each other; about each other; they acted like a stranger. One call brought them back to the feeling which they used to feel back then.





	Hello?

Summer has come, tagging along with the memories of the past with them. All the memories that they avoided, from thinking slight of it to talking about, they stopped right there when the summer had come. They buried the memories deep inside their hearts. They got used to living as if they didn’t know each other. They pretended so well, almost everyone they met was blinded by their action unless those people who were in their circle knowing really well what kind of string they pulled back then. 

And it has happened for almost three years. 

* * *

The CEO of a start-up company fished out his phone, typing down some important message to his assistant. He let out a heavy sigh, likely he got a trouble now. Not waiting too long, he received a call. 

“Yeah, this week. I can’t. I have to go….” He stopped at his track when he saw a particular person coming out from the cafe near his office. A man with a serious face put his sleeve rolled-up and held a cup of ice coffee; Minhyun could bet it was free-caffeine drink, it was supposed to be ice chocolate with hazelnut flavour. He smiled when the man got inside his car and ignored the presence of the CEO who staring at him. 

“Oh, yes…I’m here. Just don’t. We already agreed, I don’t take any meeting this week….yeah, but—who?” His eyes widened. 

“Tell me once again,” he demands. 

His heart thumped hard. He surely choked with a longing smile that popped out from his memories. 

“Yeah, one meeting with W Entertainment. Only with them…yeah, sure. Please give me one day to get ready.” 

His grip on his cup tautened. He slid down his phone back beneath his jacket. He really needed to face his sweet nightmare this time, no—he had to compose himself. It wasn’t about the nightmare. It was about his company, their future with a helping hand from W Entertainment. It wasn’t the first time but—the prolonged coaction in several projects knotted him to appear in every meeting. Well, he had to. 

Plus, the one who always made sure to be a representative of that company, it was always him. A man from his past. The only man of his past. 

* * *

Bunch piles of paperwork and meeting some people from TV programme, it suffocated him. He barely breathed today and almost skipped his lunch if the only team from the broadcasting station didn’t ask him for having a break together. He really needed a rest before having a meeting with the other company. He grasped tight, finger ran through his hair. He couldn’t protest, neither begging the other staff to replace him for the meeting. He was fear of lacking information with the people he usually handled by himself. 

Now, here he was, staring blankly at the night sky through the window while drinking at his latte. 

“Mr Kim,” someone knocked on his door, made him turning back and revealing a monotonous smile. 

“Yeah?” 

The newbie staff looked so tense, seen by how stiff his shoulder was and his trembling eyes. “I—no, tomorrow we have a new project, with a new team, I guess….I want to challenge myself to handle it.” 

Jonghyun cocked his brow, looking so interested. “What project?” 

“Detective game with TV cable, the new one, like the one we used to have with J TV cable. Can I—can I..”

“Then go, Hyunbin, you can have it. I need to rest too,” he decided one-sidedly. The newbie pulled a relieved smile, then bowing politely.

“I will do my best, Mr Kim.” 

The newbie left the room in a blink. Jonghyun realised, the agency really knew how things worked with him, then dragging the other staff when a new project with new programs and the new team came in. Besides, he let them have the rare chance of flying higher with him. It was the best he could do for his subordinates. 

The night went darker and he really needed a good nap before day-off tomorrow. Before the important meeting tomorrow after. 

* * *

It was almost a time for tea. But Minhyun has finally come out from his dreamland. He caressed his own knuckles, clenching hard until his knuckles turned white. His nerves always went high on the day-1. He could not think straight. The compulsion of calling the male might go high and prompt him to do so. Somehow he could not stand of living like a stranger towards the man. 

It’s cruel, _he said_ , when almost everything you shared with him and now taking the path by living alone and pretends to not know each other—it hurts. 

Well, but for three years, he could manage it though, in the end, he would go mad at himself by ruining his beautiful relationship with that person. He should not have made a mistake. Neither of them shall have a lot of insecurities, imagine bad ending and it came true like a magic. A beautiful story which was broken by a presence of insecurity. 

He sipped his milk; staring blankly into his room. That man used to live under the same roof and now Minhyun had to live alone. 

“What is he doing…” he mumbled. He always did the same, mumbling the same question and doing nothing. Such a boring thing, because he ended up of sighing over his own decision. 

“Kim Jonghyun…” 

He glanced at the empty side of his bed. The man usually lay there, reading his comic and breathing. At this rate, he really missed the man from his past. 

He walked across his room, uncharged the phone and searching for the man’s number. He wished for being welcomed, _anyway_. 

* * *

The phone kept vibrating. Again. Then again. Jonghyun groaned as he got up from his bed and gave up on reading his latest comic that he bought last night. He checked on the caller name, stunned by the screen. 

It’s him. **Empress Hwang**. He didn’t change the name. Also, that person called for him. It’s new and strange. 

He wanted to end the call—however, a ting in his heart steered to give the man a chance. 

 _“H-hello?”_ He was nervous and stuttering. He cleared his throat and held again to his composure. 

“Hello,” he greeted firmly. 

 _“Jonghyun…”_ The voice he couldn’t erase from his mind. The voice he always remembered every single day. Now he heard again, directly into his ear, calling for his name like a prayer. Sweet and tempting. 

He hummed, trying hard to not seem flustered. 

As if he wasn’t satisfied with Jonghyun’s response, he called again. _“Jju?”_ A wall that man built, broke down in a split second. 

“Yes, Minhyun-ah…” he cleared his throat again, “what do you want?” 

There was a prolonged pause which Jonghyun enjoyed. They used to be like that in the past, paused for anyone could know how long it would be, for each other’s sake when lots intruded their mind and being in silence was the best way until they could know what they were going to do. 

_“I miss you…I miss my Jonghyun.” My…_

If only the needless pride, foolish insecurity and cold shoulder have not happened and the cause of their broken bond—

_“Jju?”_

Jonghyun gulped down his remorse. “I’m here, I don’t go anywhere.” 

 _“You did. You still do. You aren’t here…with me.”_ There was a bitterness in his voice, clearly sounded like he was in pain which Jonghyun could sense since he also felt the same. 

“Minhyun-ah.” 

_“I’m sorry, we’re over, right? You must be moving on, sorry I am still having a hard time to get over you, Jju. We’ll meet tomorrow.”_

“Minhyun-ah,” he called, this time was softer like he usually did back then. He was in pain if he heard Minhyun suffering like this. He never wanted to see Minhyun like this although they had uncountable bickering because of their foolish insecurity. He really wanted to see Minhyun having a good life, happy love story after him. 

“I’m hungry, Minhyun-ah..” It was weird, really strange. However, it might urge any possible thing since Minhyun could never let his person hungry and his softness showed up after that.

“Can we go to Aron hyung? He probably miss us, Minhyun-ah.” 

* * *

Minhyun did not hesitate for a while. He really quickly grabbed his key and hastened his pace to reach Jonghyun who probably waiting for him right now. Seemed like someone doubtlessly still in love after many years passed. 

The certain petite figure who sheltered under behind the door of the building waiting for Minhyun. He pulled a smile as soon as Minhyun got off his car and tugged him in yearning embrace. 

“I miss you,” he whispered. 

Jonghyun kept smiling, patting the back of Minhyun. “Me too, but I’m hungry.” 

The hug loosened, Minhyun laced their fingers together. He beamed, turning his eyes into a crescent moon shaped. Like nothing happened between, they felt like coming back to ordinary day which the time they spent together, without living apart. Even Minhyun opened the door for him. 

The way to Aron’s restaurant seemed quiet but familiar. Like those old good days. 

* * *

A sudden call led them to eat the meal together, well— it should not be blamed on destiny’s hand because Jonghyun asked out of the blue, cursing his own tongue by spilling the offer. Like, he missed the time where Minhyun would get him a meal whenever he craved for some foods as if he was pregnant. 

Eating meal continued to buying some comics book, well—it’s Minhyun’s fault because he wanted to buy some business book and he dragged Jonghyun since perhaps that man wanted to buy some comic books. They were acting like in good terms, no one could notice, they were used to lovebirds. 

Now, Minhyun drove him home. 

“Is it good?” The CEO asked. Jonghyun turned his look at him. He nodded. 

“As always, it’s always good.” 

Minhyun hummed. “That’s the part I always miss. Doing everything with you, despite we often see each other inside the meeting room.” 

Jonghyun remained silent. His brain didn’t work at this point, only replaying those good memories he mutually shared with Minhyun inside his mind while listening to that man’s ramble. 

“I wish we did not break up. But I know—you are moving on and I have to move on as well. We are taking the different path,” he said, steering his wheel to the right direction of Jonghyun’s apartment. His lips could not stop talking and blurting out his honest rue. 

“But if we didn’t break up, we never know how much precious those memories to us, right?” 

The man hummed, fiddling with his steer. 

“Too precious until my heart is laden with sorrow. Don’t mind me, Jju—you can move on,” he remarked, while parking his car, he let go the love of his life. He helped Jonghyun to grab his stuff from the back seat once they got off. 

When they took the lift and walked Jonghyun to his door, Minhyun was upset, fear of facing the tomorrow where he had to live and pretend as a stranger toward the man. 

Jonghyun faced him when they reached his door. “Minhyun-ah,” he called. 

That person simply purred weakly and handed his stuff to Jonghyun. Leaving a sudden peck on his forehead, Jonghyun’s eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Let’s start anew.” This point, it’s Minhyun’s turn to widen his eyes, blinking once, twice and again to check by himself.

“Let’s start everything, _anew_ , Minhyun,” Jonghyun said, sounded sure and without the doubt. His eyes told so. 

Minhyun hesitated, between coming back to the man of his life or stopped hurting the man because of his foolishness. 

“Slowly…we can figure out everything,” Jonghyun moved his hand, entwined their finger again, “we’re adults now, we can solve our problem wisely, we can grow mature together. We are tired of living apart, right?” 

He got tongue-tied. Minhyun was speechless, he never knew Jonghyun felt the same like he did. 

“Shall we?” 

Minhyun took a careful step forward. Slowly he moved. His free hand pulled Jonghyun gently into his arm back, resting his chin against the man’s shoulder, “push me if it’s a dream, push me if you are lying right now, push me if you want me to move on and pretend like we share nothing,” he begged. 

A hand snaked around Minhyun, tightly engulfed his body inside the big cage of Minhyun’s embrace. 

“I won’t unless we are in our work field. Unless we are working and inside the office, I will push you hard like you are a rude bastard who sexually harassing me,” Jonghyun retorted. 

He giggled. 

“I don’t do that.” 

Jonghyun snorted. “Yeah, you will do that, because you can’t stand staying apart when we attended the same class, because you squeezed yourself between me and Minki.” 

He growled. “Oh c’mon, I just need to be by your side,” he retaliated. 

“Not inside the meeting room, not in the public when you act as CEO Hwang and I’m Manager Kim.” 

Minhyun nodded. He would try to understand his demand regarding his work. He would work professionally for the sake of his work, also for Jonghyun, as long as they didn’t live separately anymore; as long as they came back to their good term; as long as he had Jonghyun by his side now. He feared nothing. 

He didn’t have to live pretending anymore. He only lives professionally, separating between love and work. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh well, did I write it well or not? I miss 2hyun and here they are. anyway please drop many thoughts about this story, I need to improve myself, so let me know how to write the story better in the future


End file.
